Esto es guerra
by PajaroLoco24
Summary: Chloe vs Stacie, quien ganara?
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es guerra**

**Introduccion**

**Chloe's Pov**

Luego de nuestra victoria en las nacionales, decidimos que seria bueno festejar como grupo de ese gran logro. Todas las Bellas fuimos a parrandear a la casa de Amy.

Piscina.

Música.

Alcohol.

Bellas.

Beca ya había hablado con Jesse y había puesto punto final a una "relación" que no duro mas de dos horas, ya que según ella, al besarlo no sintió nada de lo que se supone que uno debe sentir cuando besa a alguien que realmente le gusta.

Por mi parte, no podría estar más feliz. Tengo el camino libre con Beca, me podre tomar el tiempo que quiero para conquistarla, se que ella también siente lo que yo cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran. Se que no podría negarlo.

Ahora mismo ella esta cantando alegremente con Cynthia, obviamente que ambas, como cada una de nosotras, ya estaban un poco tocadas por el alcohol ingerido. Se veía realmente hermosa sentada al borde de la piscina con su traje de baño de dos piezas, definitivamente ese verde manzana combinaba perfectamente con su color de piel.

Se da cuenta de que la estoy observando, mas sin embargo no se inmuta, la muy puta lo disfruta, debe tener un muy buen presentimiento de mis sentimientos por ella. Algún día de estos ella será mía y no se me va a poder escapar por más que quiera.

-Deberías ir a por ella- dijo una voz a mis espaldas- no vaya a ser que a alguien se le ocurra adelantarse- Stacie.

Definitivamente, esas palabras no se escuchaban en lo absoluto a un consejo o algo por el estilo. Debería tener cuidado con mi elección de palabras.

-Gracias por el consejo Stacie, lo tendré en cuenta-dije tratando de terminar con esa incomoda interacción.

-Oh, no, no era un consejo Chloe- una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro en ese momento- No me malinterpretes, pero deberías tomarlo mas como una advertencia que como un consejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Stacie?- mayor confusión que la mía en ese momento creo que es bastante improbable.

-El que avisa no traiciona Chloe, no quiero problemas. Pero me gusta Beca- oh, rayos- y no pienso dejártelo fácil, la quiero para mi y solo para mi.

Luego de eso, camino con paso firme hacia donde estaba Beca, le dio un prolongado beso en la mejilla y posteriormente se aventó a la piscina llamando aun más su atención.

Estaba en un gran aprieto, Stacie había puesto su blanco en mi Chloe. Debo admitir que jamás pensé que tendría que competir con una oponente de tales dimensiones, era peligrosa en todos los sentidos, no podría bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Pero finalmente seria Beca la que decidiría si quedarse con ella, conmigo o con ninguna. Pero si de una cosa estaba segura era de que en esta ocasión no me rendiría, lucharía hasta las últimas instancias por lo que quiero, no me dejare vencer así nomas.

La zorra quiere guerra, guerra tendrá.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Esto es guerra**

**Chloe's Pov**

Era mi turno de llamar su atención, la que por derecho me corresponde, digo yo la conozco mucho mas que Stacie, ya la había visto desnuda y de vez en cuando tendía a meterme en la ducha de Beca para bañaros y cantar algunas canciones juntas. Muchas de esas veces he llegado a notar el rubor que aparece en sus mejillas disfrazado de calor por el agua caliente y no puedo negar que me parece lo mas tierno y hermoso del mundo.

Me saque mi pantalón corto y deje relucir en su totalidad a mi traje de baño de dos piezas, azul cobalto, uno de mis colores favoritos y se muy bien que también de Beca. Debía llamar su atención y este atuendo era perfecto.

Con un suave contorneo de caderas, me dirigí hacia ella, ya en mi segundo paso ella ya había puesto toda su atención en mi andar. Así me gustaba, que solo tenga ojos para mi, como debe ser.

Con un movimiento ágil y elegante, me senté a su lado, colocando estratégicamente mi mano en el borde para que hiciera contacto directo con la suya. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mi boca cuando sentí su cálida mano junto a la mía.

-Hola chicas-dije a las tres, Cynthia, Stacie y Beca-¿De que hablan?-pregunte con naturalidad, escondiendo las descargas eléctricas que siento por todo mi cuerpo cuando estoy cerca de ella, su sola presencia logra alterar todos mis sistemas, todos.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre cual de las Bellas es la mas atractiva- contesto frescamente Cynthia con esa involuntaria actitud del bronks.- Y sigo sosteniendo que es Stacie.

-A mi me parece que Beca es mucho mas sexy que yo, es decir, mírenla es la autentica y legendaria chica mala con la que cualquiera quisiera estar- dijo Stacie con una voz que sonó mas sexual de lo que jamás habría imaginado que una simple voz podría llegar a sonar.

-¿Tu que piensas Beca? ¿Concuerdas conmigo?- pregunto Cynthia a Beca, quien todavía seguía bastante confundida por las afirmaciones de la promiscua de Stacie.

-¿Qué pienso?-guardo silencio por unos tortuosos segundos, necesitaba saber su respuesta- Chloe, definitivamente. No me cabe ninguna duda de que ella es la más hermosa del grupo- dijo con un leve rubor en su hermoso rostro.

-Awwwww, Becaaa- admito que en ese momento no me fue posible contenerme, me lance sobre ella en un abrazo y bese su mejilla con un tierno ímpetu. Realmente esta chica me tenia muy de cabeza, no podía coordinar ni dos pensamientos cuando nuestros cuerpos rozaban.

Nos quedamos un rato mas abrazadas en el suelo, ambas lo estábamos disfrutando, lo se, ella también reaccionaba ante mi piel. Era totalmente imposible que este sentimiento sea solo unilateral. Podía sentir su agitada respiración en mi oído, ella podía sentir la mía, los latidos de nuestros corazones coordinados, alcohol afectando nuestros sentidos pero al mismo tiempo haciéndonos más propensas a la desinhibición.

Definitivamente un momento perfecto, y como era de esperarse, alguien debía interrumpirlo por alguna estúpida ley universal. En este caso fueron Amy y las demás chicas, quienes cargaban con ellas las nuevas rondas de alcohol que íbamos a ingerir. Estaba bien, ya tendría otra oportunidad, aun quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de partir hacia las habitaciones.

…

…

…

-¿Qué tal va Chloe? ¿Has hecho algún avance con la delincuente?- a veces me pregunto de que lado esta mi "amiga".

Ya era entrada la noche y todas seguíamos alcoholizándonos, solo que habíamos pasado del patio hacia dentro de la casa. No es que hiciera frio, sino que las chicas insistían en hacer un diva-off, ya saben cosas de aca-borrachas.

-No es una delincuente Aubrey- dije en tono de reproche.

Por mi parte, solo tomaba alcohol en el sillón, luciendo mi cara de pan a juego con mi traje de baño. Realmente estaba muy frustrada, ya que al entrar en la casa Stacie me gano de mano y se llevo a Beca al jacuzzi y quien sabe que obscenidades le estará diciendo.

-Como sea, deberías apresurarte, si te duermes se te va a pasar el micro-dijo ella viendo como Stacie jugaba con los cabellos mojados de "la delincuente".

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra eso? Ella esta en ventaja ahora, es su territorio- suspire frustrada- y se que Beca es una adolescente mas, no tardara mucho en caer por su juego de seducción.

-¿Qué que puedes hacer?¿Chloe te estas escuchando?¿Donde quedo esa chica que es muy confiada de su propia imagen y que suele colarse en la ducha de dicha castaña? Tienes que ser tu esa que la seduzca, has que caiga por ti.-termino de darme alientos mi rubia amiga.

Me puse de pie, tome de un solo sorbo mi cerveza y con mi perversa sonrisa, me encamine hacia el jacuzzi. Nadie que no fuese yo tendría a Beca en sus brazos.

-Hola chicas, vengo a ocupar un poco de lugar en este jacuzzi-dije entrando en este y acomodándome sobre las piernas de Beca, pasando uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros, su respiración se agito, lo pude sentir, ella reaccionaba a mi cuerpo.

-Chloe, le estaba comentando a Beca que aunque haya terminado con Jesse, no quiere decir que debe abstenerse de ciertas cosas, como lo son el sexo. Quizás y hasta encuentra a alguien que verdaderamente le guste-dijo Stacie.

La zorra quería sacar provecho de su promiscuidad, pero yo no pensaba quedarme atrás y el alcohol tampoco me lo permitiría, si Beca terminaría en una cama, esa cama seria la mía.

-Por supuesto que si Stacie- a continuación me acerque al oído de Beca para susurrarle- siempre hay que estar abierta a nuevas oportunidades- para posteriormente lamerle la oreja de una manera lenta y sexy.

Lo vi, cuando mire sus ojos, estos estaban completamente nublados por el deseo puro, deseo carnal, deseo sexual. Jamás había visto a mi delincuente con esa determinación, parecía que en cualquier momento me devoraría y yo estaba mas que dispuesta para la actividad.

Posterior a eso, comencé a darle pequeños y provocativos besos en el cuello, podía sentir como ella hacia presión con su mano sobre mi muslo, definitivamente estaba muy excitada.

En algún momento, Stacie había abandonado el jacuzzi, porque cuando mire por el rabillo del ojo, estábamos solo Beca y yo en el agua, disfrutando de una hermosa y latente tensión sexual.

-Espera- me dijo ella apartando mi boca de su terso cuello- lo siento Chloe, pero esto no es lo correcto.

Y con esas simples palabras, salio del jacuzzi y se fue por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. Me había apartado, estaba completamente confundida.

¿Qué era lo que no era correcto?


End file.
